


Don't Let Me Fall

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Don't Let Me Fall

**Title:** Don't Let Me Fall  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) 's prompt #47: ‘Tis the Season and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt #12: Ice skating  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluffy fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Don’t Let Me Fall

~

“I’ve never gone ice skating.” Neville licked his lips nervously. “I’ll...watch.”

Bill shook his head. “Oh no. ‘Tis the season, as they say.” He hugged Neville. “It’ll be fun.”

Neville glanced over to where the entire Weasley family, Harry, even Snape, were frolicking on the frozen lake. Well, Snape wasn’t exactly frolicking, but he _was_ arm in arm with Harry, and periodically, a smile emerged. “I suppose,” Neville whispered.

As Bill steered him around, supporting him so he didn’t tumble, Neville gradually relaxed, even managing to smile at Snape. _It’s like our marriage,_ he realised. _Together, we’ll never fall._

~


End file.
